


What’s PWP, Harry?

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emo!Draco, Gift!Fic, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Romance, Sexual Humor, Strong-yet-Silent!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s a well-read young man and he finds the answers to one of his lover’s questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s PWP, Harry?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calanthe-fics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=calanthe-fics).



> Written 3-11-08. Without Calanthe's encouragement, I would have run away from HP fandom ages ago.

§§§º§§§º§§§

**  
__  
** Disclaimer:

 ****The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§§§º§§§º§§§

_Turning over, Harry looked at the man next to him sleeping so peacefully. He’d finally figured out how to shut Draco Malfoy up and it was exhausting._

First, Harry had to bribe the house-elves to leave him alone in Malfoy Manor for twelve hours; luckily Dobby had come through and told them that Master Draco would be much nicer if they did so. So…they did!

Second, he’d had to get a marabou boa—he’d gone to Eeylop’s Emporium and they’d set him straight on that!—which he’d had to find in London. Luckily, he could change the color from putrid orange to a lovely deep green.

Third, he’d read the Wizarding Kama Sutra through—twice!—paying strict attention to penis placement and working on the necessary spells to keep Draco weightless while they went through the poses.

Finally, he’d been alone in Malfoy Manor, waiting for Draco to come home from the Ministry. The Under-secretary for Creature Welfare had come home, hexed Harry when the Auror lit the candelabra and spooked him, and then the blond had run screaming up the stairs, where he barricaded himself in his room. Harry had shaken his head, run through his repertoire of undoing charms and followed his not-quite-yet lover.

When Harry knocked, Draco threw something—probably expensive—at the door. When Harry blasted the door off its hinges, Draco threw himself at Harry…Harry should have done that first and forgotten about all the rest!

“What the Hell are you doing, Potter? Thirteenth century oak! Doesn’t grow on trees, you know!” After he punched Potter in the arm, Draco stomped his foot and crossed his arms closely over his chest. He did not take kindly to being scared witless…in his own home, no less. Harry rolled his eyes, grabbed the blond and proceeded to suck the enamel off his teeth with a voracious kiss. There was very little talking after that.

Harry’s best wandless magic was shown when he spelled their clothes off into two piles at their feet. The second best was when he stuck his wand between the globes of Draco’s arse and without waving anything but their cocks, he conjured lubricant there. Draco’s moan at the chill was replaced by their combined groans as Harry plunged two fingers into Malfoy’s sensitive hole, loosening the muscle for something far larger and definitely more satisfying.

Malfoy’s brain had oozed out of his ears, pooling somewhere below his navel and nudging Potter’s thigh. He shamelessly rode the Auror’s fingers, even going so far as to add two of his own, but it just wasn’t enough. The blond pulled himself off of Potter’s digits—whilst keeping his own just where they were—and turned himself around in Harry’s embrace. His cleft was still slick and by rubbing up and down Potter’s cock, Draco got that lubed as well.

“Fuck me…now…damn it!” Draco’s voice was low, commanding and Harry didn’t stand a chance against it and the fact that now Malfoy’s hands were holding the globes of his arse apart and showing off the winking dark hole that was just begging to be filled.

Harry muttered, “Pleasure…” Then, he pressed in, with excruciating slow, gradually lengthening thrusts that finally had him seated where he felt he belonged. Potter didn’t move until Draco’s channel rippled around him and dragged his cock into full wakefulness. He pistoned in and out, from zero to sixty in an instant, pounding into Malfoy’s arse, glancing off the man’s prostate with reckless abandon and then…he stopped.

“Bed…” Potter said. With the blond still impaled on his cock, the big, bad Auror stalked to the bed and arranged Draco on his hands and knees near the end. He once again stroked in and out, varying his speed this time, trying to draw out the pleasure even if the end was inevitable. Harry reached under Draco’s flailing body and rubbed his balls, then behind them, feeling _his cock_ sliding into _his lover’s_ tight hole.

The sensation was too much and Malfoy came in a haze of shouted expletives and pearly come, his channel clenching around Harry’s cock and wringing the sweet sounds of surrender from the brunet. They collapsed in a heap, Potter sliding out of the well-stretched hole with a whimper to lie on the floor. Draco rolled himself around until he could look down at his boyfriend and asked…

“So…this is porn without plot, eh? We should do it more often…” he muttered as he fell asleep.

§§§º§§§º§§§

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
